1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicular seats, and more particularly to the vehicular seats of a so-called "side air-bag type" having an air-bag mounted to a side thereof. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with such vehicular seats wherein the air-bag is mounted to an outboard side of a seatback thereby to protect the seat occupant from a side vehicle collision or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In wheeled motor vehicles, to protect seat occupants from a side vehicle collision or the like, various types of vehicular seat have been proposed and put into practical use. One of the seats is of a type having an air-bag module mounted to an outboard side of a seatback of the seat.
Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication 4-50052 shows a vehicular seat of the abovementioned type. However, due to its inherent construction, the prior art seat disclosed by the publication fails to provide the seat occupant with a satisfied sitting comfort and fails to have a satisfied external appearance. That is, in the prior art seat, the air-bag module has a hard part deeply projected into the seatback, so that the hard part presses the back of the seat occupant, which makes him or her uncomfortable. Furthermore, in the prior art seat, provision of the air-bag module has sometimes induced lowering in mechanical strength of the seatback.